One problem with the use of tubular sheaths is the difficulty in inserting bales to be treated into a sheath without damaging the latter and thereby adversely prejudicing the integrity of the containment provided by the sheath. In this respect, dragging a bale into a sheath or the sheath under a bale is highly undesirable.
It is an object of the invention to provide a device facilitating the enclosure of bales in tubular sheaths.